Sara of Troy
by Kazeebo
Summary: Sweet Helen, do not cry over the fallen, he was out only for blood.
1. In Medias Res

**Disclaimer:** I wish I owned CSI... or the Iliad... or even twenty bucks for that matter... oh well.  
**Random Note:** Guess who the 2 people in this scene are! (Well technically three, but you'll only be able to guess 2 of them...) I dare you! If you get it right, well you don't get anything, but you can imagine yourself receiving a trophy I guess!

* * *

"Sweet Helen, do not cry over the fallen, he was out only for blood. He was out to destroy what we had, he was doomed before he even started." She sat on the floor, tears streaming down her face, staring at the body of the man she had once loved. She rose. "No." she stated. "What?" he asked. She turned, brown eyes screaming with rage, terror, and betrayal.

"No! I won't do it anymore! I am not Helen, and I am not yours!" "Helen, please," he started, but she cut him off. "No! Don't come near me! You're disgusting and I want nothing more to do with you! And I am NOT Helen!

She tore ornaments of gold and bronze from her hair, jewlry from her neck, fingers, and ears and tossed them at his feet. He looked up in anger, some blood still clung to his hair and face. He stated in a strained voice,

"I did all this for you! I gave up my saftey, my family, my home, all for you! So you would be happy! You disgraceful woman! I. Killed. For. You!"

He grabbed her by the hair in one quick movement, she cried out as he slung her into the wall. She fell to the floor, eyes blurry with tears. She looked up to see him dragging the mans body, a trail of blood followed behind like a slugs slime. "Please, don't..." she pleaded.

He looked up, "I'm sorry." He said. He dragged the body upstairs, the head thumped sickeningly on the stairs, he closed the door leaving her in the dark. She stood. Striding to the stairs, her feet cutting on the ornaments and jewlry that had been crushed in the struggle. Slipping on the blood of her befallen friend, she strode up the stairs. She tried the handle, it was predictably locked. She slid to the floor weeping, and waited in the dark for her captor to return.

* * *

**Okay, so it's kind of short, but it's just a first chapter. So, you know, deal with it. The rest will be posted soon so stick around!**

**And I know it's a bit confusing, but it will all be explained soon enough. **


	2. That's how the Story Goes

Disclaimer: Still applies... quit reminding me!  
Another Note: Okay, so now, you still have no idea what the heck is going on. But don't worry! Explanations come soon! So be patient... and review... please. And thak you Jenn for being my first review! (And yes I realize I took forever to update. I'm going to ignore that, try not to do it again, and move on!)

* * *

**One Week Later**

_Dear lord that light is bright..._thought Grissom. He tried to sit up and white hot pain shot up his spine. Deciding laying down wasn't so bad, he quickly did so and looked around. _A hospital. Why the heck am I in a hospital? _Bits of memory flashed through his brain, but nothing stuck long enough to make any sense whatsoever_. I wonder how long I've been here_... he thought. At that moment a nurse walked in. She was a big woman with blindingly bonde hair that curled into half a million spirals. Her face was taken up by a pair of large glasses that enlarged her eyes tenfold and a large yellow-toothed smile.

"Well! Good Mornin' hun! How are ya taday?" she asked.

"I'm fine, um, how long have I been here?" he asked.

"About a week sweetie, pretty nasty accident you was in." She looked at his chart, and made a few adjustments to one of the many machines he was hooked up to. "An accident? What kind of accident?" he asked. The woman's enthusiasm was giving him a headache.

" Well by the look of yer chart here," she tapped it for dramatic effect, " Someone wen' an stabbed ya one real good. Says here, single stab wound to the left shoulder. But ya got alotta burns on ya, mostly on the front, and bruises all down yer back. Like ya were dragged er summun"

"Ah." he stated. She walked out for a moment and came back with a small container with six little pills inside. She set them on a tray at his side. "Take those when ya' feelin' up to it, kay?" she asked.

"Right." he said. he waited until she exited the room and then downed the pills one by one. _An accident, I was stabbed. And.. dragged... somewhere?_ He thought, _what the heck happened?!_

Another blonde woman walked in with a tall black man.

"Hey Grissom! Look who finally decided to wake up!" said the man. The woman smiled. "Glad you're back." she stated. They both walked over to two chairs on the side of his bed. They seemed nervous, something was off.

"Hello Warrick, Catherine. What happened?"

"You were stabbed, two kids setting off fireworks found you out in the dessert, near the outskirts of Vegas. You're lucky, you barley made it out alive."

"Why was I stabbed? No stupid question... who stabbed me?" Grissom asked. The two exchanged a look. Catherine chewed her lip before answering.

"We don't know, we were hoping you'd remember. You had gone out on a hunch to find..." she paused. Grissom waited for her to finish. And when she didn't Warrick picked it up. "You'd gone off to find Sara. She'd been kidnapped and you thought you knew where she was, apparently you found her and the kidnapper wasn't very happy about it. We were going to follow for back up, but you left to quickly." he said.

Grissom paused, "Where is Sara now?"

"We... don't know. We found you, we looked around, but there was no trace of anyone. And you know how fast sand erases tires tracks..."

Grissom paused again, he seemed to be doing that alot lately, he let the information sink in before looking up a the two determinedly.

"When was the last time any of us saw her?" he asked.

"She went missing on the fourth, and it's the thirty-first now, so almost a full month." Katherine said. She seemed to be relived to be speaking on work terms again instead of just being 'the deliverer of bad news.'

"Any evidence of a suspect?" asked Grissom.

"A bit. We found some torn pages from a book, a hair, and tire tracks. The hair didn't match anyone in the system, but the tire track matched a truck. More specifically a Ford." said Katherine.

"Hm, not a lot to go on." replied Grissom.

"No, but as soon as your feeling well enough, we may have a description and maybe a car color as well." said Katherine.

"Right," said Warrick,"so don't worry yourself too much. Sara's a smart girl and she's been through alot. I'm sure she'll be fine. So, you just worry about getting better, okay?"

"Easier said than done." mumbled Grissom.

"What?" said Katherine.

"Nothing, I'm just tired" he replied. Katherine nodded.

"Okay, we'll be back to check on you later. Bye."

Grissom rolled over in the bed again trying in vain to get comfortable and remember what exactly had happened, equally in vain. His efforts simply jumbled the momories more and the pills began to take effect. Slowly he drifted off to sleep, a brown-eyed face burned into his mind.

* * *

She sat in the dark, hunched upon the floor and stared into nothing. He would be back at any moment, whispering sweet nothings, saying it was all for the best, fixing her up again. And she would pretend to forgive him and follow his insane story line once more.

'Grissom...' she thought. A click. She looked up, and there he stood at the top of the stairs holding a lantern. She stared back and heard him sigh.

"Do not trouble yourself. It was in our best interest, I couldn't let him take you away from me. Forgive me for being jealous, nut he would not have been good for you anyway. So please forgive my rashness, I know he was you friend, but you see why I had to do this right?" he said.

She didn't answer right away, she looked up into his eyes and for a split second saw the nicer, _saner, _man she'd met back at that bar. It seemed so long ago...

* * *

_...the man was in his early twenties. He sat straight up in the back of the pub reading a book. A _book_.Who brings a book to a bar? Apparently this guy. She'd admit he was cute. Tall, black curly-ish hair, and big green eyes. He was dressed in jeans and a sweater, nothing special. But there was something about him that made her walk over and sit next to him._

_"Hey, the Illiad huh? Good book, very confusing though." she said reading over his shoulder. The man looked up at her, not acting the least bit startled and replied, _

_"Ah yes. Very good indeed. Why did you find it confusing?"_

_"Several reasons. One being that they introduce about all the characters in the begining and don't explain who they are ever again. Also that Helen girl. They said she had a face that launched a thousand ships, and I get the metaphor, but it sounds like she must be very ugly if that many people were running from her."_

_He laughed at that. She smiled, he had a nice laugh._

_"No, no," he said still chuckling," it means that she was so extremly beautiful that one thousand ships full of soldiers would risk their lives to bring her back home. And speaking of amazing beauty, what might your name be?"_

_"Ha, Ha. My name is Sara. And yours?"_

_"I am Peter. It's a pleasure to meet you Sara."_

_"Likewise."_

_They sat in silence for a few moments until he spoke again._

_"Sara, I will not lie to you. Though I brought this book in with me today, and would normally be completely engrossed in it's contents. I'd only gotten through half of the first chapter when I looked up and you caught my eye. And I have not picked this book up since that moment."_

_"Well," she said,"that is one heck of a pick up line now isn't it?" _

_"Hm," he said smiling," well I did notice one thing in my scrutinizing."_

_"What's that?"_

_"Sadness. You seem to practically radiate it tonight. May I ask what is wrong?"_

_"Oh, just a tough day on the job."_

_"What do you do?"_

_"I'm a CSI, crime scene investigator." In all seriousness, she never got over how awesome that sounded._

_"Such gruesome work for such a beautiful lady! It definitely sound interesting though." He paused for a moment before continuing,"Forgive me for being nosey, but would there be anyone special in your life?"_

_She thought for moment and a bug-loving man with graying hair flashed through her mind. She smiled, and then the same mans arrogance, indifference, and flat out denial passed through her mind as well. She sighed and replied,_

_"No, no one special."_

_"Oh, such a shame." He said, not really sounding to disappointed. "Well. A pretty, young thing like you should not be out alone on a night such as this. Why don't we take a walk hmm?"_

_Now normally, Sara wasn't stupid enough to agree. To walk anywhere at night with a stranger from a bar should have blared off bells and whistles in her mind. But it didn't. he seemed to nice to worry about that, and maybe she had had a drink to many, but she liked him, and so she agreed._

She snapped out of her daze and looked up at the same man standing over her now. He looked almost scared. Almost.

"Yes, I understand," she heard herself say mechanically,"And yes I forgive you, it was just a shock."

He nodded and pulled her to her feet, seeming perfectly happy again. And she seemed it too. Because that's how the story was supposed to go.

* * *

_"You think I will just sit by and watch you take her back to that unforgiving hell-hole! Well you are sorely mistaken!"_

_A scream in the background, a flash of silver and he felt something wet a sticky trickle down his back. _

_"I will not stand by and watch you destroy her!" The attacker leaned down to his fallen form, "You will perish to-night."_

_Another scream, another flash, and the lights went out._

Grissom shot up in bed sending another bolt of pain down his back. Slumping back into the bed he sighed.

'I really need to stop doing that.' he thought. 'And still no face.'

It had been like this for days now. A clip of... something, and then nothing. He sighed again, he felt like punching something, not being able to remember something this important was starting to claw away at his sanity. Staring at the ceiling he went over what he did remember in his mind. Some random bursts in the middle of the day and other in dreams. Whenever he 'went' into these visions, it was always dark.

The floors were made of stone, the atmosphere was warm and smoky. Sometimes the areas were lit with candles or lanterns. He was always in a hallway of some sort with music coming from the end or in the room with that man and a screaming woman in the background he could only assume was Sara. One time he'd been outside, it was freezing cold and he heard alot of explosions in those. One other time he'd actually been in a car, actually a truck. That was the only really productive flashback. They'd figured the color and brand of car. It was a Ford F-150. It had been light blue with a rusted peeling hood. His thoughts were cut short when two short-ish men walked into the room.


End file.
